When a patient seeks healthcare services from a healthcare provider, the provider may collect various pieces of information from the patient prior to services being rendered. The provider may utilize the collecting information for a variety of preregistration processes, for example, insurance eligibility verification to determine if and what benefits a patient may be eligible to receive for healthcare services. In an insurance eligibility verification process, a request for benefit and eligibility information may be sent to one or more payers or other information sources; and accordingly, benefit and eligibility information may be returned to the provider in a response.
It is not uncommon that during this transaction for a connection to a payer or other information source to not be available (i.e., transactions are not being processed between the provider, or clearinghouse utilized by the provider, and the payer/information source). The provider (or clearinghouse) may have redundant connections to other information sources to which to send requests for benefit and eligibility information. Currently, when a connection to a payer or information source is determined to not be available, a user, such as an administrative user, may manually switch the traffic of connections (i.e., send requests for benefit and eligibility information) to another information source.
Oftentimes, an administrative user's productivity may be measured on throughput of registrations. When an unresponsive connection to a payer or other information source is encountered, the user's throughput, and thus, productivity, may be negatively affected through no fault of his/her own. When sending a request for information and waiting for a response to the request, the user may wish to experience as close to a real time transactional process as possible. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.